


Borrowed Faces

by theshalashaska



Series: Every Thought is of You [1]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Gen, and comparing everyone to bb, pretty much ocelot reflecting on things, so just barely shippy but that's also all it is so, sorry about that guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4583556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshalashaska/pseuds/theshalashaska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is full of cruel twists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Borrowed Faces

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to write another Dave/Hal one, but then this popped up out of nowhere instead. I kinda have another idea for something related to this further back, so I think I'll put this as part of a series for whenever I get around to adding more to that next part. 
> 
> In the meantime, enjoy, and thanks so much for kudos and comments, I really do appreciate them!

Life was a goddamn bitch who just loved her jokes (and sadistic as all hell, but Ocelot couldn't really complain about that part). It had already been more than enough seeing the first son. He'd arrived with an aura of immense arrogance, sneering at the old man with his borrowed face. At the time, Ocelot had been almost positive his heart was going to stop. It was John's face but EVA's hair, and god that bit stung, but he'd get over it. The kid was exactly the opposite of John, so it was bearable.

And then Miller. They were rivals through to the end, but both pledged to the Boss for years. It left an unpleasant taste in Ocelot's mouth for weeks after he killed him, and whether hindered or helped by the smug bastard's calm acceptance, he never did know. Ocelot only saw Liquid take on his guise once, and that was more than enough. He was more than happy to disappear during the look-alike's dress-up calls.

The final straw was the other Snake. Solid. He had almost the same face as Liquid, and his hair was too short and his eyes so young, but it was him. Ocelot was sure the boy had no idea how like his father he was, only before Groznyj Grad. That first meeting had set his veins on fire. He hadn't felt so alive since years before Zanzibar, and—though he would keep this information locked where even Mantis couldn't read it—he had had the insane urge to grab the soldier's face and kiss him.

That was why Solid Snake had to die. Ocelot wasn't weak. He couldn't let himself become ensconced in past dreams. It was too late for John, and he had grown too old for dreams. And yet... It was more than easy to convince Liquid to let him torture the other twin. Ocelot was a master of mind games. A master interrogator. The blond may have been all arrogance, but the self-hatred broiling beneath led to uncertainty led to weakness led to mistakes.

He couldn't replicate it exactly, but the electricity was more than enough to coax out those same expressions from 40 years ago. And Snake had been just as resilient as his father. More and more like John the further he progressed. He wondered if the boy would one day become the same man entirely, and Ocelot almost felt sorry he wouldn't be able to see it. But perhaps it was better that way.


End file.
